Minds
by Licky
Summary: J/C -What if you had no memory of your life? What if did not know of the dangers around you? read to find out... Please R/R
1. Prologe

MINDS  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Paramount, owns this, and Paramount owns that.. Really I think that Paramount owns the whole world and they are really, just simple puppets in an evil alien's game! But this could just as easily turn into a non-paramount owned story, and they could be on a Boat! Mahahah how do you like THAT evil Alien race! But I really could just as easily say "I do not own or plan to make profit off of any stories I have created. Paramount owns all right to "Star Trek: Voyager" and its characters." But I think my way is much more fun. Enjoy!  
  
Authors note: I'd Just like to say that is my very first Fan Fiction. EVER! Now don't click the "Back" button so soon, I spent a lot of time on this piece and I think it is ok. Thanks for reading, if you didn't, you heartless person. ( I'd also like to say thanks to my best friend Joanna. I convinced her to read this (even though she hates star trek) and she actually liked it! She has also imputed some great ideas for it and helps me with the plot THANKS  
  
To my other Best friend Becky, who hasn't read it yet ( lol! THNX BEX lol.. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
A small tear trickled down her face. She looked up at him. Gently he wiped the tear off her check and tightened his arms around her.  
  
" It's going to be alright," he assured her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
She looked up at him again. Her face was full of confusion and fear. Many questions circled around her head unsure how to act. She couldn't remember a thing, where she was, who he was, but least of all who she was.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head politely. That she was definite about. From what she could remember, she hadn't eaten in hours.  
  
A plate of food was placed in front of her.  
  
"What is it?" she mumbled.  
  
"The rat's food, if you don't hurry up and eat it!" he bellowed.  
  
Startled by this behavior, she quickly started to eat the food.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered  
  
He looked at her in disgust. Then laughed. It was a short, severe laugh, sort of like a slap in the face.  
  
"You will be a good present." Another man laughed. He was also holding someone. She was a younger woman, and she had implants of some sort in her face.  
  
As the young woman's holder laughed she looked over and smiled softly.  
  
"You will be ok, Captain." 


	2. Hope

Chapter 1  
  
Chakotay looked down at the ground as a tear dropped from his eye and fell to the ground.  
  
"How could this be happening?" he asked himself  
  
He knew he had to regain his composure if he was going to face the crew. He was their only source of strength since the captain had been gone. Three months. Three long depressing months without her encouraging smile everyday. She had only gone down to a planet for negotiations, and of course Tuvok had to come along. They were not heard from until three days later when the shuttle appeared on our sensors with one weak life form aboard. Tuvok was unconscious, and was in critical condition. Tuvok told how as soon as they arrived they escorted himself and Captain Janeway into a room. He said that was the last time he saw her. Seven went down to the planet, to find her but they hadn't heard from her in months either. Right now he feared the worse. He dreadfully missed he touches that would drive him crazy. But he knew he would have to be a role model for the crew.  
  
"Be strong" he whispered to himself.  
  
As he was leaving his quarters a familiar sound stopped him.  
  
" Kim to Chakotay"  
  
"Go ahead" he spoke out, hiding his sadness and regaining his confident tone.  
  
" Commander, we have located Seven's Combadge signal."  
  
His heart started to pump, faster and faster. He wanted to scream out in joy but instead he showed his small smile.  
  
"I'll be on the bridge in a minute, Ensign. Chakotay out"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of the shift the whole ship knew of the good news. From the mess hall to the holodecks, the whole ship was rejoicing.  
  
"I can't believe after all this time we may have found her." Tom said  
  
"Don't get your hopes up yet. But this is the only lead we've got."  
  
B'Elanna replied.  
  
Sudden footsteps were heard in the other room. A little toddler ran through the living room with a teddy bear in hand. Tom scooped her up and placed her on the couch.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Tom asked as Miral played with her teddy bear.  
  
"D-drawing a picture."  
  
"Can I see it?" B'Elanna asked. Miral ran into the room and brought out a piece of paper and a black crayon.  
  
"I'm not done."  
  
"Oh ok sweetie, show me when you're done." Tom said to his daughter, then left her to draw.  
  
"She misses her too Tom, she misses them both."  
  
"It's hard on everyone, first the Captain, then Seven. You know when she first came aboard I never thought she'd ever fit in with the crew, but she's been with us almost 8 years now, and I can't imagine a day with out her. I know I always complain about how she just annoying but, she has been really made an impact on me and a big impact on this ship, I just hope I get a chance to tell her how I feel."  
  
"You will, how you think I feel about the Captain missing. She's the only one who was willing to take a leap of faith and give me a second chance." There was silence for a while; the only noise heard was the faint scraping of wax against Miral's drawing.  
  
Finally B'Elanna spoke up. "Chakotay is taking this really hard. He won't open up to anyone any more. He's just putting on a strong face for the crew, but he's empty inside. After he and Seven broke up they remained good friends and they were closer then ever before. When the Captain and he got together, Seven and him where still very much good friends. I don't know if I could handle it if I lost you and Harry at the same time. My-God, Tom, what if she doesn't come back, what if-"  
  
"We will, trust me, we'll find a way. Look I- they will both be back safe and sound soon."  
  
Swiftly B'Elanna kissed her husband once on the lips tenderly.  
  
"You had better not ever leave me." She whispered to him.  
  
"Don't worry; I would be too scared to. Who knows what you would do to be if I ever came back."  
  
She kissed him again, longer then the first.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you, too" 


	3. Remember

Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She was in a small room, it was dimly lit. There were five, child sized beds, lying against the walls, scattered about the room. She saw the woman, who had smiled at, her from hours before, sitting on one of the beds. Was it hours ago, but it felt like days. She had made no attempt to talk to the woman.  
  
"How am I supposed to make friends, if I don't even know who I am." She thought, so she just walked over to an adjacent bed and sat with her head on her knees. If only she could remember a thought, an image, an emotion, something that would tell her anything about who she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven looked over at her Captain. Why hasn't she said anything to her? It was quite obvious that she did not remember who she was but Seven could not believe that. This was her Mentor, her captain, but most of all her best friend.  
  
The only words she had spoken to the Captain were said back on the shuttle. The look she gave her sent a cold shiver down her spine. A look of plain confusion. Captain? That word meant nothing to the shivering woman who sat on her bed across the room. She looked helpless, vulnerable. It was not the same Kathryn Janeway she knew.  
  
"I'll have to make contact first then."  
  
Seven started to walk toward her Captain, but couldn't help but think that she was approaching a total stranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Chakotay entered the briefing room and waited for the other senior staff the report he thought of how many times he had see Kathryn stand by those windows waiting to advise her staff on recent events. Good or Bad the crew always left the room feeling some sort of hope in their heart.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna were the first to enter the room, after Harry. Within 5 minutes the senior staff had all assembled around the table. Chakotay began:  
  
"So tell me the full story Harry."  
  
"I swear we had scanned this planet half a dozen times, hell we scanned this solar system over 10 times and there was no trace of," Harry began, but stopped abruptly to find the right word, "anything. No Human DNA, no Federation signals, nothing. Suddenly, I had located this signal, unlike any of the others. As we moved closer to the system, the signal became louder and more defined. It was a Starfleet signal, with the same codes as we had given Seven. Quickly, I scanned for Seven combadge which we implanted into her skin. That's when I talked to you, Commander."  
  
The room was silence, and filled with many emotions. Fear, anticipate, and hope, anxiety, apprehension, happiness, sadness, bewilderment, anger, and panic filled the room. Tom was the Next to speak:  
  
"So we actually have a chance of getting them back?" he asked the quite room. "We have a lead Tom, that's all it is." Chakotay replied, but feeling the same hope he did.  
  
Tuvok spoke up.  
  
"I will try and run attack simulations, that is if we are going to investigate, Commander."  
  
"Good Idea, B'Elanna , any problems in Engineering?" Chakotay asked.  
  
" A couple of the Eps conduits blew today, but I sent a team to fix them. The Ship is in good shape," B'Elanna responded,"and will be as good as new but the time the Captain gets back." "Good work!" said Chakotay, not ignoring the last comment. He cracked a smile, today was turning out to be a wonderful day.  
  
"Tom, you and B'Elanna work with Tuvok to plan battle simulations for the crew. Harry and I will work on improving the sensors, " ordered the Commander, then looking around the room at his colleges, his friends "I know this has been a long couple of months for you, it has been for all of us, but I know we can pull this off. We've beaten the Borg with lesser odds then this, and now all we have to do is find two missing crewmen. We can do this, we have to do this." He paused for a moment then said, "Any questions? All right then, Dismissed." ________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. New Friends

Thanks for reviewing; I really appreciate your input. I would like it if you were a little bit nicer about my spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The gate crashed open, stopping Seven in her tracks.  
  
"Come with me." The guard ordered. He grabbed a hold of Seven's arm and "escorted" her out of the jail cell.  
  
Seven looked over at her Captain; the lady had always seemed so strong and determined in the past, now looked as feeble as a child.  
  
She was brought into a large, dreary room. Seven heard a soft melody playing in the background.  
  
"Sit." The voice came from all around her.  
  
She sat in the closest chair. She studied to room as her guards left. Shadows cascaded around, and made disturbing patterns along the walls. A desk was positioned in the center of the room, which faced a large window.  
  
A woman stepped out of the darkness. She was covered in shadows which accentuated her build making her look malicious.  
  
"Who are you?!" She asked. Her voice was abrupt, and sharp. The woman stared at Seven.  
  
Carefully, trying to break eye contact, Seven said, "My name is Annika." Chakotay had told her to use her human alias, not to arouse suspicion. The doctor had used techniques to cover the last of her Borg implants and slightly changed her appearance to looks like the locals.  
  
"Where are you from?" the words came as quickly as the first.  
  
"Kanors, the third planet from the Sun." Seven practiced her lines, any more and she would have believed them herself. "Don't be so coy, we scanned your body. Your cells do not have the same cell structure and you are missing 5 of the main elements in your bloodstream." She replied while reading off a Padd.  
  
She was caught. How could they have been so stupid, she thought. Everyone's mind had been distracted they must have over looked it. She could suddenly feel eyes upon her, staring at her. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and quickly turned around to see one- no three men with the same face. She blacked-out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain, We will arrive in three hours."  
  
"Good, that gives me time to catch up on some work. I'll be in the back if you need me, Tuvok." * "Captain, Commander, welcome to my home," A tall woman had said, "If you would come this way, we will get you ready for Dinner. Commander, please wait here."  
  
"Captain, it is a security risk-"  
  
She held up her hand "Tuvok, I'll be fine, I'll see you soon."  
  
* "Have a seat, Captain." The woman pointed to a chair. "I am Hagari, First to the chair, and owner to the royal beads. We are very pleased to have you hear, we are a bit insulted that you bring a second. Please explain."  
  
"I am sorry, we did not mean to insult you. It is a rule with in my People that we should not travel along. It is just procedure."  
  
"I understand. Please relax, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, thank you." "Please sit still" * Suddenly she woke. Shivering, but hot with sweat. Images flashed through her head. Instantly, the memories disappeared from her mind. Still feeling unnerved she got up to go get some water.  
  
"Who is Tuvok?"  
  
She was startled by the voice. It was a man, dark complexion.  
  
"I don't remember," She replied timidly, "I don't remember anything." "What is your name, or do you not remember that either?"  
  
She shook her head in reply.  
  
"I'm Jamoc, and you need to come up with a name. How about "Dysis". It means Sun in my language, Your hair-" he touches her hair while speaking, "reminds me of it."  
  
She moved away subconsciously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just am not used to- well anything now. I don't know anyone or recognize anything."  
  
"Well you know me."  
  
She smiled at him. Dysis. It was a nice name. At least now she had something to call her own.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked.  
  
"Being in a shuttle. I don't remember anything other then that."  
  
The gate opened again awaking the residents of the jail. A girl was tossed into the cell and she immediately fell to the ground. Dysis and Jamoc dashed over to the unconscious girl lying on the ground.  
  
"She still has a pulse, let's move her onto one of these beds." Dysis instructed, "Do you know her?"  
  
"Never seen her before."  
  
The girl stirred a bit and her eyes flashed open. Confusion flew over her. It took her a while to get her groundings.  
  
"Where am I?" she had thought she had said it to herself but the man kneeling next to her proved her wrong.  
  
"Your in a holding cell, although I don't know exactly where."  
  
She looked about 15; her dirty blonde hair was black with soot. Dysis noticed her eyes first, when she looked into them, she could see the girl's whole life. All the sorrow, pain and anguish. The girl's eyes were gloomy and sunken.  
  
"Where are my parents?" She asked frantically, "There were with me when they came aboard."  
  
"What is your name?" Dysis asked. She must have not of lost her memory if she remembers her parents. A sense of motherhood took control of her mind. She had to protect this Girl, by any means.  
  
"Rebbeca. I am Sifaltian. My parents were taking me to my new home. My planet and our neighbor planet is at war, they fear for my life so they are giving me away to a foster home." She said this with some disgust. She despised her parents for giving her away like cowards, "My little sisters, and brother have already been given to my new "family". My parents wanted us to be safe, I'll survive though. They treat me like I'm a little kid, but by sending us away they're splitting up are family."  
  
"Well there only doing it for your well being." Dysis replied trying to comfort the young woman.  
  
"Well obviously it wasn't for my well being if I'm stuck here with you." Retorted Rebbeca, "They new this would happen, they new something would happen."  
  
"They couldn't have known you would have gotten captured." explained Jamoc.  
  
"You don't understand, they did! Lately I've been getting these strange feelings. Like I know when things are going to happen. I knew that they were going to send me away as soon as the war started. I hid. They sent my brother and sisters first but they had to come with me to make sure I got there. I knew if I went we would be captured. I got visions, feelings; I don't know how to explain it."  
  
Did she just tell them? Complete strangers? How could she have been so stupid? He parent had told her not to tell anyone of these "foolish ramblings". Her Parents. Thinking about them hurt so badly. The last words she had said to them were words of anger. "I told you so" she said as the enemy ship locked onto her small shuttle. She still missed them, and her siblings. Now she didn't even know where they were or if she'd see them again.  
  
If anyone were to walk in it would be a strange sight to see. Dysis head was resting on the bed while Rebbeca was sleep. Jamoc was lying straight across her legs. After talking for hours they had all fallen asleep this way.  
  
Once again the gate of the Jail had opened awakening the sleeping prisoners.  
  
"You," he pointed to Dysis, "Come."  
  
She obediently followed the guard out of the cell, without glancing back at her new friends. She was too tired to protest to she made no attempt to escape. Where would she go anyways? She had no life other then the two people who were sleeping in the room she just left.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW :D:D 


	5. Strange Places

Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seven woke suddenly, with sunlight shinning in her eyes. She groaned, not wanting to leave this comfortable bed she had been sleeping in.  
  
"Good Morning!" a strange voice called out to her. Unable to keep her eyes open for long, she kept them shut. "I see you've finally decided to wake up!"  
  
"Hum?" She shot up realizing that she had no clue where she was, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at home, sweetie." he laughed, "You must have had more to drink last night than I thought! Common, I've just made a fresh pot of Coffee; it will clear your head."  
  
Seven thought for a minute, and decided she could use some food. So she followed this mysterious man down stairs.  
  
Seven could smell many aromas, and she walked down the stairs and into what look like a kitchen. Assortments of strange foods were set out on the table.  
  
"I made pancakes, your favorite." he was trying to tempt her, realizing he hadn't succeeded he said, "What's wrong dear? You're acting so strange."  
  
"I am just tired." She replied, playing along. "Thank you."  
  
She began to eat her pancakes, amused, thinking of what the doctor would think if he saw her eating something that is not in her basic foods. Seven took one bite and she was in heaven, the tastes came together perfectly in her mouth, creating a perfect flavor.  
  
"How did you make this?" She asked the man, standing over the frying pan.  
  
"You taught it to me, Annika. Are you ok?" he asked again. "Ye-No, I am not. I do not remember any of this. I do not remember you, I'm sorry." She admitted. He looked over at her, star-struck, and unable to say anything. "She doesn't remember me?" he asked himself. "After 5 long years, she doesn't remember anything. No, she must be going crazy."  
  
"Maybe I should call the doctor." He finally got out. He turned to the phone and told the computer to call the doctor. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Maybe I should go back to bed." Seven was still confused. "Do I really know this person. "  
  
"I'll send Dr. Hevcs over to check on you soon." he paused, looking at his confused wife, "Are you sure your ok? Do you need help getting up the stairs?" he continued, trying to get closer to his distance wife. "I will be fine, thank you for the pancakes." She said a walked up the stairs.  
  
Voyagers Bridge was filled with smoke, and countless fires had started everywhere.  
  
"Shields!" Chakotay yelled to his Tactical officer, from his command chair.  
  
"36%!"Tuvok yelled back, trying to keep the emotion from showing in his words. "Harry, what is their status?" Chakotay asked trying to find some hope in there situation. "No Damage" Voyager was hit once again, sending everyone flying through the air.  
  
Chakotay was the first to get up, finding the bridge filled with smoke and bodies spewed across every console. Groaning, he picked himself off the ground and managed to drag himself to the command chair. He looked at his small data screen.  
  
"Shields at 5%. Great!" he said out loud. Suddenly, he heard grunting behind him. "Harry?" he slowly lifted himself out of his chair and went around to the Ops station to check on his friend. "Are you ok?" Harry groaned again.  
  
Chakotay could see a large cut on the side of his head, bleeding profusely. He tapped his combadge, realizing that only static could be heard and he rested is aching head against the metal bulkhead. Images of Kathryn flashed through his head, just before he lost consciousness. Her laughing, smiling, or crying- they all made him miss her even more. He looked at his side, seeing her there, helping him through this hard time, like she had always done. "I'll never forget you." He promised, just before he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dysis looked up, the white lights blinding her vision. They had put her on a bed, a very cold metal bed, and injected something to make her sleep. As she fell asleep, images of a Man appeared in her mind. She felt close to him, as if he comforted her, even when she was so alone. When she awoke, the image was still there, lingering in her thoughts.  
  
"Chakotay." The name floated out of her mouth, as if it fit with the man. It somehow felt right. All of a sudden, she felt cold against her once free arms and legs, restricting her from movement. She stayed silent and sat for what felt like hours, just dreaming of how this man- Chakotay- could be related to her past.  
  
"Chakotay." She repeated the word over and over. She heard movement behind her and a sudden shuffling of feet. "Lets see if this works." A mysterious voice was heard from behind her said with excitement. A blast of energy was felt all through Dysis' body. Unable to keep her pain in any longer, she let out a long scream-letting out all of her pain and hate for these people who have taken everything from her.  
  
  
  
In a dark closet, hidden from view of most people, Naomi hid, escaping from the vigorous battle around her. She had done this since she was a small child. Always wondering if the ship would make it thought this battle, this on going war each year that barely seemed to stop. Her mother was frequently on the bridge at the time, and Naomi always worried for her mother's life. She felt the ship shake, and then an odd sense of nausea swept over her, causing her to leave her haven and run to the nearest bathroom.  
  
She hadn't gone to her secret place in years. Since she was 5, as she had grown up she felt no need for the protective area. She was used to the ongoing battles, because she had known no other life. She was born on "Voyager" she grew up on "Voyager", and every so often she was sure she was going to die on "Voyager". She as 9 now, or equivalent to about a 18 year old human. The haven used to feel so big, she could move around so easy and was able to fit, food and different comforts in here. Now she was hardly able to fit in there with out curling up into a small ball. She had been coming there more often now, ever since the Captain went missing, and even more when Seven left. They were her role models, when she was younger, more naïve, all she ever wanted be was the Captain's Assistant- helping the Captain with diplomatic problems and such stuff like that. Now she realized that it was just a childish dream. Still, Naomi loved and respected the Captain more than ever. She was her source of strength, when ever Naomi believed that something couldn't be done, all she had to do was think of the Captain and all the things she had been throw, then the problem would seen easy. She had thrown-up in an empty storage container which was lying around the now empty cargo bay 3. The Red Alert siren was still blaring as she walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked herself.  
  
Then there was Seven. When she first came aboard she was scared of this Ex-Borg, but soon realized at Seven was just a big child at heart. She had never grown up so, Naomi and her became close. Naomi loved Seven with all her heart, and they had become closer over the past years.  
  
She turned a corner and entered the turbolift.  
  
"Bridge." She told the computer, and then the soothing sounds of the lift, eased her thoughts. The lights were low, and the Alert siren could still be heard all thought Naomi was she hadn't felt weapons hit the ship in over half an hour.  
  
The bridge was not brighter than the Turbolift. There were fires everywhere, and bulkheads were scattered. She frantically looked around for Commander Chakotay and found him near the Ops Station.  
  
Naomi rushed over to him and found him unconscious beside Harry Kim. Naomi injected the Commander with a hyperspray she found in the emergency med kit.  
  
Chakotay's eyes flickered open, but still were blurry. He tried to sit up, but relinquished back to lying down, after he felt very dizzy. He looked up at the person who had just awoken him.  
  
"Naomi," he smiled, "Your not supposed to be on the bridge during a Red Alert"  
  
She laughed back at him, "Well I thought that this was a matter of emergency, sir. Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Just a bit dizzy, I'll be alright." Again, Chakotay started to sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "We were attacked by a race called the Hejorans. They wouldn't respond to hails and just kept firing on our weak point- the places that were never repaired from the last attack. There was a big explosion and everyone on the bridge became unconscious. When I last checked the shield they were at 5%." He told her, intentionally not mentioning that he woke up minutes before. The images were still fresh in his mind. God, Kathryn looked so beautiful!  
  
Naomi walked over to Ops, checked the shields, and the stasis of the ship.  
  
"I know you really don't want to hear this commander, but we're dead in the water." She looked over at her commanding officer, the "Captain" of Voyager for the past three months. Realizing she was staring she quickly regained herself. She realized that her mother was not on the bridge she said, "My Mom, where is she?"  
  
Chakotay paused for a second, trying to think straight. Sam, Sam where was she.  
  
"Engineering. I sent her down there to help B'Elanna. I assume she is still there."  
  
"If your alright commander, I would like to go see if she is alright, and check on the rest of the crew. I'll find out where the Doctor is and send him up here."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok. Go find your mom. Thanks Naomi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	6. Chaos

Please Review this. Give me YOUR ideas as to what will happen :D:D very:D:D lol ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
".and you didn't even clean up! The trays are a mess; there are empty coffee cups everywhere! We have more then 50 more people to treat and you."  
  
Standing there, half asleep, Tom knocked back the rest of his cold coffee.  
  
"Does he ever shut up?" Tom thought, still trying to drink from his empty cup. "Look, Doc, I'm tired," Tom continued, out loud, then looked down at his empty coffee cup, "Very tired. So I let things slip, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, but with running around treating patients, and keeping track of who has come in, no wonder I've let things slip. I've been awake for about 25 hours now. I need sleep!" "Well I guess you can have a break for a little while, but I still need some help down here-"  
  
"Don't worry, I have just the guy. Thanks Doc, I won't forget this."  
  
Tom raced out of sickbay before the Doctor could say anything else and when to the Turbolift.  
  
"Paris to Kim"  
  
"Kim here" a voice answered back. "Harry, buddy."  
  
"What do you want Tom"  
  
"I need you to do me a huge favor! Could you take over my Sickbay shift for a couple hours while I get some sleep?" Harry was tired, he had just worked a double shift and he was gladly accepting a nice long sleep. Tom sounded tired, much more tired then he was.  
  
"Yeah, alright, but you own me!"  
  
"Thanks so much Harry. Just think, big steak dinner."  
  
Harry was just leaving the bridge at that time. He exited the turbolift on deck 5, and hardly walked into Sickbay when he heard the doctor calling out to him.  
  
"Ah, Ensign, good of you to join us. Pick up the Tricorder and start scanning those people. They have been waiting quite a long time, and since Mr. Paris left, the patients in here have been pilling in."  
  
"Uhh," was all that Harry actually said other then giving out diagnoses to the numerous patience's he saw. By the end of the day he was so tired he could hardly stand.  
  
"Doc" he called but no one responded, "Doc!" he called, much louder. "What is it Mr. Kim?"  
  
"I'm going to bed. I see if Tom is ready to take over."  
  
"But-BUT" Harry left sickbay before then doctor could say anything.  
  
He sighed. "That's the second time that's happened to me today!"  
  
On his way to his quarters, Harry could hardly keep his eyes open. He had been working almost non stop since. it's been too long now. The crew was awoken from their "sleep" 3 days ago, and no one on board has gotten more then 10 hours of sleep in the whole time. Harry entered his quarters only bumping into 2 people on the way. He barely managed to get undressed and actually get into bed.  
  
"Good," he thought, "I will have a good 4 hours sleep before I have to get up again."  
  
He smiled at thought of actual sleep, and closed his eyes, inviting sleep to come.  
  
Despite the late hour, the bridge was filled with repair crew, and different personal working on different jobs. Chakotay was one of the people working hard on the bridge. He was suffering from a very bad headache that had been lingering in his head for the past three days, and it wasn't getting and better.  
  
He called out to Ensign Vorik, who was working one getting the warp core online at the Engineering station. "Any luck?"  
  
"None, sir. It would seem that there is not enough power left on Voyager to get it running at the moment." The young Vulcan responded.  
  
"Have you trying rerouting power from other systems?"  
  
"I have routed energy from impulse, replicators, and used all of the emergency power, but it is not enough."  
  
"Make it your top priority; we can't do anything until we get the warp core working."  
  
"Aye, Sir"  
  
Chakotay returned to is panel and continued working. "Even Vorik is worried." He mused, "Things must be worse then I thought."  
  
With that he returned to his mindless work, intensely keeping thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"Shields," he reminded himself, not wanting to think about anything else- Concentrating, that's how he got through each day. Just concentrating on the little things, such as shields. "Shields," his head reminded him again, pushing any other thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry woke, restless, and unable to get the images from his dream out of his head. Sleep had not come often to Harry lately and when it did the same disturbing dream would interrupt his sleep.  
  
It was early morning, and Harry sat upon a large dock off a shore of a lake. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool sweet air. He dipped his toes in, and the calm, cool water formed rings around them. Harry could already feel the suns hot rays starting to heat the air, and it made it even more beautiful then it already was. He lay back, staring at the sky slowly lightening. Birds lightly chirped, to welcome the morning, and the twinkling of water made Harry feel calm and relaxed. The sky seemed to be singing lightly to the trees.  
  
"Harry" a voice softly called out. It seemed to be coming from the wind.  
  
He looked around the lake, finding no one in sight.  
  
"Harry" the voice called again, this time from right behind him. Harry turned to find nothing there.  
  
Suddenly, the sky started to darken and rain started to fall hard.  
  
"HARRY!" it called out more urgently.  
  
Harry looked around trying to find the person in distress, "Where are you? I'm trying to find you!"  
  
The storm grew heavier and Harry was forced to start to make his way back to the house. He heard the voice again, "Help me, Harry, Help!"  
  
"I'm trying!" He tried to call out but his mouth wouldn't work, and he was left paralyzed on the dock, no closer to his home or the voice then he was before.  
  
"Harry." It was right above him and he tried to open his eyes but the water was to hard to keep them open very long.  
  
"Harry" He couldn't move, and the rain kept getting harder.  
  
He never got past that point, and never found out whom the voice belonged to, even though it was strangely familiar. He shook it off and returned to his sleep, hoping the dream wouldn't return.  
No one came back. After talking- bonding with these people, who had saved her life, they were just gone. Rebbeca sat on her bed, quietly, just wishing the hours would pass quicker, and she wouldn't even move to get food or water. She hardly noticed that there was no one left in the cell, but driven with confusion and sadness that she just assumed that they were never really there.  
  
Her mind was jumbled and confused, still filled with sad images of her family. Rebbeca ran over to the small basin of water and threw towards the force field.  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled while running at full speed against the force field. Finally she blacked out, forgetting all of her misery.  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Pancakes

Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seven woke suddenly, with sunlight shinning in her eyes. She groaned, not wanting to leave this comfortable bed she had been sleeping in.  
  
"Good Morning!" a strange voice called out to her. Unable to keep her eyes open for long, she kept them shut. "I see you've finally decided to wake up!"  
  
"Hum?" She shot up realizing that she had no clue where she was, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at home, sweetie." he laughed, "You must have had more to drink last night than I thought! Common, I've just made a fresh pot of Coffee; it will clear your head."  
  
Seven thought for a minute, and decided she could use some food. So she followed this mysterious man down stairs.  
  
Seven could smell many aromas, and she walked down the stairs and into what look like a kitchen. Assortments of strange foods were set out on the table.  
  
"I made pancakes, your favorite." he was trying to tempt her, realizing he hadn't succeeded he said, "What's wrong dear? You're acting so strange."  
  
"I am just tired." She replied, playing along. "Thank you."  
  
She began to eat her pancakes, amused, thinking of what the doctor would think if he saw her eating something that is not in her basic foods. Seven took one bite and she was in heaven, the tastes came together perfectly in her mouth, creating a perfect flavor.  
  
"How did you make this?" She asked the man, standing over the frying pan.  
  
"You taught it to me, Annika. Are you ok?" he asked again. "Ye-No, I am not. I do not remember any of this. I do not remember you, I'm sorry." She admitted. He looked over at her, star-struck, and unable to say anything. "She doesn't remember me?" he asked himself. "After 5 long years, she doesn't remember anything. No, she must be going crazy."  
  
"Maybe I should call the doctor." He finally got out. He turned to the phone and told the computer to call the doctor. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Maybe I should go back to bed." Seven was still confused. "Do I really know this person. "  
  
"I'll send Dr. Hevcs over to check on you soon." he paused, looking at his confused wife, "Are you sure your ok? Do you need help getting up the stairs?" he continued, trying to get closer to his distance wife. "I will be fine, thank you for the pancakes." She said a walked up the stairs.  
  
Voyagers Bridge was filled with smoke, and countless fires had started everywhere.  
  
"Shields!" Chakotay yelled to his Tactical officer, from his command chair.  
  
"36%!"Tuvok yelled back, trying to keep the emotion from showing in his words. "Harry, what is their status?" Chakotay asked trying to find some hope in there situation. "No Damage" Voyager was hit once again, sending everyone flying through the air.  
  
Chakotay was the first to get up, finding the bridge filled with smoke and bodies spewed across every console. Groaning, he picked himself off the ground and managed to drag himself to the command chair. He looked at his small data screen.  
  
"Shields at 5%. Great!" he said out loud. Suddenly, he heard grunting behind him. "Harry?" he slowly lifted himself out of his chair and went around to the Ops station to check on his friend. "Are you ok?" Harry groaned again.  
  
Chakotay could see a large cut on the side of his head, bleeding profusely. He tapped his combadge, realizing that only static could be heard and he rested is aching head against the metal bulkhead. Images of Kathryn flashed through his head, just before he lost consciousness. Her laughing, smiling, or crying- they all made him miss her even more. He looked at his side, seeing her there, helping him through this hard time, like she had always done. "I'll never forget you." He promised, just before he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dysis looked up, the white lights blinding her vision. They had put her on a bed, a very cold metal bed, and injected something to make her sleep. As she fell asleep, images of a Man appeared in her mind. She felt close to him, as if he comforted her, even when she was so alone. When she awoke, the image was still there, lingering in her thoughts.  
  
"Chakotay." The name floated out of her mouth, as if it fit with the man. It somehow felt right. All of a sudden, she felt cold against her once free arms and legs, restricting her from movement. She stayed silent and sat for what felt like hours, just dreaming of how this man- Chakotay- could be related to her past.  
  
"Chakotay." She repeated the word over and over. She heard movement behind her and a sudden shuffling of feet. "Lets see if this works." A mysterious voice was heard from behind her said with excitement. A blast of energy was felt all through Dysis' body. Unable to keep her pain in any longer, she let out a long scream-letting out all of her pain and hate for these people who have taken everything from her.  
In a dark closet, hidden from view of most people, Naomi hid, escaping from the vigorous battle around her. She had done this since she was a small child. Always wondering if the ship would make it thought this battle, this on going war each year that barely seemed to stop. Her mother was frequently on the bridge at the time, and Naomi always worried for her mother's life. She felt the ship shake, and then an odd sense of nausea swept over her, causing her to leave her haven and run to the nearest bathroom.  
  
She hadn't gone to her secret place in years. Since she was 5, as she had grown up she felt no need for the protective area. She was used to the ongoing battles, because she had known no other life. She was born on "Voyager" she grew up on "Voyager", and every so often she was sure she was going to die on "Voyager". She as 9 now, or equivalent to about an 18 year old human. The haven used to feel so big, she could move around so easy and was able to fit food and different comforts in here. Now she was hardly able to fit in there with out curling up into a small ball. She had been coming there more often now, ever since the Captain went missing, and even more when Seven left. They were her role models, when she was younger, more naïve, all she ever wanted be was the Captain's Assistant- helping the Captain with diplomatic problems and such stuff like that. Now she realized that it was just a childish dream. Still, Naomi loved and respected the Captain more than ever. She was her source of strength, when ever Naomi believed that something couldn't be done, all she had to do was think of the Captain and all the things she had been throw, then the problem would seen easy. She had thrown-up in an empty storage container which was lying around the now empty cargo bay 3. The Red Alert siren was still blaring as she walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked herself.  
  
Then there was Seven. When she first came aboard she was scared of this Ex-Borg, but soon realized at Seven was just a big child at heart. She had never grown up so, Naomi and her became close. Naomi loved Seven with all her heart, and they had become closer over the past years.  
  
She turned a corner and entered the turbolift.  
  
"Bridge." She told the computer, and then the soothing sounds of the lift, eased her thoughts. The lights were low, and the Alert siren could still be heard all thought Naomi was she hadn't felt weapons hit the ship in over half an hour.  
  
The bridge was not brighter than the Turbolift. There were fires everywhere, and bulkheads were scattered. She frantically looked around for Commander Chakotay and found him near the Ops Station.  
  
Naomi rushed over to him and found him unconscious beside Harry Kim. Naomi injected the Commander with a hyperspray she found in the emergency med kit.  
  
Chakotay's eyes flickered open, but still were blurry. He tried to sit up, but relinquished back to lying down, after he felt very dizzy. He looked up at the person who had just awoken him.  
  
"Naomi," he smiled, "Your not supposed to be on the bridge during a Red Alert"  
  
She laughed back at him, "Well I thought that this was a matter of emergency, sir. Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Just a bit dizzy, I'll be alright." Again, Chakotay started to sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "We were attacked by a race called the Hejorans. They wouldn't respond to hails and just kept firing on our weak point- the places that were never repaired from the last attack. There was a big explosion and everyone on the bridge became unconscious. When I last checked the shield they were at 5%." He told her, intentionally not mentioning that he woke up minutes before. The images were still fresh in his mind. God, Kathryn looked so beautiful!  
  
Naomi walked over to Ops, checked the shields, and the stasis of the ship.  
  
"I know you really don't want to hear this commander, but we're dead in the water." She looked over at her commanding officer, the "Captain" of Voyager for the past three months. Realizing she was staring she quickly regained herself. She realized that her mother was not on the bridge she said, "My Mom, where is she?"  
  
Chakotay paused for a second, trying to think straight. Sam, Sam where was she.  
  
"Engineering. I sent her down there to help B'Elanna. I assume she is still there."  
  
"If your alright commander, I would like to go see if she is alright, and check on the rest of the crew. I'll find out where the Doctor is and send him up here."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok. Go find your mom. Thanks Naomi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
